Mimpi Tengah Malam
by omasakinagoya
Summary: Ene tau, ada yang hinggap di bunga tidur Masternya, sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Rasa bersalah yang mengunci hati. Gadis itu... Syal merah itu... "Apa kau melupakanku?" /ABAL/TYPO/RNRPLS.


Disclaimer, kagerou daze punya Jin.

Abal, Typo, Kimoi.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi Tengah Malam

"Kau sudah punya teman yang banyak, apa kau 'melupakanku?"

Bayangan itu tersenyum lembut, terlihat rapuh dan mudah pecah. Demi apapun, aku tak mungkin melupkanmu, jadi jangan berwajah seperti itu, tolong jangan seperti itu.

.

.

.

Shintaro bangun dari mimpi kelamnya. Napasnya tak karuan naik-turun. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Diliriknya jam di samping ranjang, pukul dua pagi.

Syal merah itu, senyum itu...

"Loh? Master? Kenapa bangun jam segini?" Shintaro menatap gadis cyber yang terlihat di monitor komputernya. Ene memang 'bukan mahluk biasa', dia bisa hidup tanpa tidur atau makan, dia bahkan bisa berpindah dari komputernya ke barang elektronik lain.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ene tau, ada yang hinggap di bunga tidur Masternya. Nada bicara Shintaro yang mendadak dingin mengingatkan Ene pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Seorang Hikikomori yang ditinggal mati, gadis itu, syal merah itu...

Betapa dingin Shintaro waktu itu tak dapat hilang dari memori Ene, walau Ene berhasil mengubah sikap dinginnya. Kesendirian dan rasa bersalah mengunci hatinya, mengikis semua perasaannya, dari pada dibilang dingin, Ene lebih merasakan perasaan bersalah terhadap gadis syal merah dari Shintaro waktu itu.

"Master akan kehilangan hari esok, jika Master terus hidup di masa lalu." Ene juga tau, ini tidak akan menjadi debat kusirnya yang biasa.

"Tau apa kau? Aku akan tetap menjaga kenangan tentangnya, walau aku harus kehilangan dunia sekali pun." Shintaro menatap layar komputernya tajam.

"Master tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu..."

"Kau yang tidak pantas bicara seperti itu, mainan sepertimu tau apa?!" Shintaro bangun dari kasurnya, dan tanpa sadar menghantam layar komputetnya dengan emosi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sontak Ene kaget bukan main, ini kali pertama Masternya berbuat separah itu, sampai meretakan layar komputernya.

"Aku harap kau lenyap..."

Mata biru Ene membulat, tak percaya dengan pernyataan Masternya, "Master harus tetap hidup! Master tidak boleh kehilangan hari esok, sebab Master tidak akan mendapat apapun jika terus berada di masa lalu!"

BRAK!

Shintaro tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah karna tindakan memukul layar komputer. Layarnya kini hanya menyisahkan retakan dan mati total.

Shintaro terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara Ene yang kini berpindah ke ponsel Shintaro yang berada di samping komputer terdiam. Ene memikirkan Masternya, sesaat terbesit rasa takut jikalau Master bodohnya itu kembali ke sifatnya dulu, sangat menakutkan, butuh perjuangan besar untuk mengubah orang keras kepala sepertinya.

Seandainya gadis bersyal merah itu tidak meminta bantuannya untuk mengubah Shintaro, pasti Ene tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan perasaan Masternya itu. Dari pada Ene mengurusi Shintaro yang payah itu, mungkin saja sekarang Ene sedang belajar di kelas berasama Haruka, atau bermain game bersama Haruka, atau tertawa bersama Haruka, atau...

"Haruka..." sebersit rindu yang tak akan sampai mengalun pelan lewat bibir gadis cyber itu.

Kenangan manis yang tersusun rapih tanpa terlepas selembar pun, tersingkap acak. Kelas yang hanya diisi dua orang murid, hanya Haruka dan Takane. Wajah tertawa Haruka saat memamerkan gambarnya, wajah memelas Haruka, wajah polos Haruka, Haruka...

"Haruka... aku merindukanmu..." jika seandainya Ene menggunakan tubuh aslinya, mungkin air mata sudah mengalir deras.

Sebersit rasa sesal ketika teringat Masternya, pasti ini yang dia rasakan. Pasti sesakit ini mengenang orang tersayang yang hilang sebelum sempat benar-benar kita sayangi, tidak seharusnya Ene bicara selancang itu tanpa mengerti apapun.

Klek.

Kenop pintu berputar, menandakan pemiliknya akan memasuki ruangan. Dengan sigap Ene mematikan layar ponsel dan bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Maaf." Suaranya sudah kembali semula, walau nadanya penuh sesal.

"Aku tau kau di sana, hey, Ene, aku minta maaf." nadanya penuh kekhawatiran.

Ene menyalakan layar ponsel dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hm, Master memang gudangnya salah, jadi sepertinya aku akan memaafkanmu." Ene bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apapun, menggembungkan pipi dan bersikap angkuh.

"Iya, iya, maaf ya, jadi berhentilah menangis."

Sontak Ene kaget dan menyadari bahwa air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, sejak kapan dia menangis? Lagi pula, bagaimana bisa?

Buru-buru disekanya jejak air itu, "I-ini bukan air mata, ini kemasukan debu!" dalih Ene sembari berputar-putar salah tingkah.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa debu masuk?" Shintaro menaikan sebelah alisnya, otak jeniusnya bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana teori gadis cyber satu ini.

"Lagi pula Master, sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tidurmu." Ene kembali beralih.

"Kau benar, dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku, aku tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, aku tak mau kau menghilang sebelum..."

Ene tau, sebelum Masternya menjelskan lebih lanjut, Ene sudah tau, rasa bersalah itu.

"Yah, memang susah menggoda perawan tua sepertimu! Hahaha, lagi pula Master, kau harua membetulkan Monitor yang rusak."

"Ya, Tuhan, monitorku! Aaargghh!"

Ene tertawa sampai menyipitkan matanya, dan suasana di antara mereka kembali hangat. Ene bersedia membantu gadis itu untuk membawa Shintaro kembali ke cahaya.

Ene bersedia memasang tawa dan menyembunyikan masalahnya, menyembunyikan rindu tanpa balasnya pada Haruka, Ene bersedia jika itu bisa membuat Masternya menerima kenyataan dan terus maju, agar dia mendapatkan hari esok bersama gadis itu.

.

.

HAHAHAPAINI ( ๑ั็ั็•็ัั็็ั็ัั็็ัั็₃•็ั๑ั็ั็) Ξ ั็ั็็ัั็็ั็ั ั็ ditulis jam 1 sampe jam 4 pas sahur hahahahahaha yah saya cuman suka ShinEne tapi kenpa jadi ShinAya? Biarlah.

Btw review plis~


End file.
